Judas Strife
|-|Normal= |-|Host of Beelzebub= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, likely 9-B with firearms | High 6-A Name: Judas Strife Origin: Paradise Lost Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Member of the Illuminati, Host of Beelzebub, Sensory of Naraka Powers and Abilities: Skilled Marksman, Has a weapon that allows him to target an opponent's blood cells and destroy them | Flight, possess an arm cannon that shoots superheated plasma bullets, can turn any limb he tears off into an acid bomb, His brain is connected to the atmosphere and manipulate it at will (allowing him to do things like create storms and summon a rain of acid), Can create a noxious miasma formed of every harmful substance known to man, Can summon large swarm of locusts to devour an opponent's body and soul Attack Potency: Unknown physically, likely Wall level with firearms (Damaged Lyle) | Multi-Continent level (Able to control and manipulate the atmosphere at will, can take out all of the Continents of the Earth straight to the Abyss with Gogmagog), can bypass durability in a number of ways Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (have kept up with Lyle who can react to and block his bullets, can shoot faster than machine guns) | Massively Hypersonic+, likely FTL Combat Speeds and Reaction (Comparable to fully possessed Lyle, also reacted to and dodged Ast's solar flares) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level | Unknown, likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: At least Above Average Range: Extended range with handgun and rifles | Higher with plasma arm cannon, Multi-Continental with Gogmagog Standard Equipment: Handgun, An unknown weapon that can target an enemy's blood cells and destroys them | An arm cannon that compresses the atmosphere into it’s tip to fire bursts of plasma at enemies Intelligence: Skilled Marksman, knows how to use small arms like handguns and rifles well in combat (though less so than the former). Is incredible at making ricochet shots, allowing him to hit enemies from unexpected angles by bouncing them off nearby objects and walls. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rain of Gluttony: While possessed by Beelzebub, Judas can use his connection and dominion over the atmosphere to cause a corrosive substance to fall from the sky, being potent enough to distort the atmosphere as it falls. * Gogmagog: Juda’s most powerful attack. While possessed by Beelzebub, he engulfs his opponent with a noxious cloud of miasma formed from every harmful substance known to man and compresses it around them. He then summons a horde of locusts that are able to tear apart the bodies and even the very souls of their victims, thus completely eradicating them. At full power, it can send all continents of the Earth to the Abyss in an instant. Key: Base | Host of Beelzebub Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Paradise Lost Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Acid Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6